The Lost Road Home
by BabyD-MontanaGirl
Summary: A young woman dealing with a hard time in her life ends up somewhere she least expected. The question is, can she stop a great evil from occuring?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lost Road Home aka TLRH yeah I know it's pathetic, but it's all I could come up with.

Feedback: ALWAYS...it's the greens that feed the bunny

Disclaimer: Sadly, no I do not own any orignial Star Wars characters. They all belong to King George, I'm just borrowing them. I wish he's share, but sadly the bum is royalty and refuses. All other characters are mine and mine alone. Too bad they're not the ones I want. sigh

Sidenote: Italics are meant to be thoughts.

INTRO/Chapter One:

As she walked to the library, she could only pray she'd find something hopeful to help with the MS that had taken over her body. Goodness knew that the weekly Avonex shots and even the recent Prednisone steroid pills hadn't taken the numbness away. Turning up the volume on her discman she quickened her pace. She knew deep down her neurologist was right about staying positive, but how? If the numbness spread, she'd be forced to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. How in the hell was she supposed to stay positive about that? Taking a deep breath she calmed herself, wiping away the tears that had fallen. _Keep the faith girl. _She thought to herself right before she stepped into a giant pothole. Crying out, she fell headfirst into the concrete. Reaching for the hat that had come off, she rubbed her forehead momentarily before gathering her hair inside it and placing it back on top of her head. _Shit that hurt...stupid construction! Damn miracle I didn't sprain my ankle_. She looked up and frowned. _What the...uh, where am I? I don't recognize this place. _She peered at her surroundings. _Wait a minute, is that__  
__girl BLUE? And what is that on her head? Okay, breath girl..you __hit your head remember? This is all normal, right? Right...sure __that explains the flying aircrafts that look nothing like planes. __Whew. Thought I was losing it there...just think normal. Uh huh. _Getting to her feet, she dusted off the back of her jeans and put the headphones back on her ears, heading towards the huge building just in front of her. Once inside she glanced down at her map of the  
library. One of the library clerks had mailed it to her on request so she wouldn't have to ask where the medical books on MS were kept. Any pity looks she could avoid worked for her; she'd received enough to last her a lifetime and then some. The medical books were on the fourth floor. Noticing stairs out of the corner of her eye, she swiftly started up them while trying her best to be invisible. Smiling slightly when she reached the fourth floor, she moved forward until she was stopped by a rather tall man dressed in...robes? _Oh great._ Taking her headphones off, she placed them around her neck. _Another cause...it's a shame there are so many of them in the world._ Smiling shyly at the man, she pulled a five dollar bill from her jean pocket and handed it to him. "Hope this helps your cause. I would give you more, but that's all I have on me. God bless." She started to move past him, but was stopped by a hand on her forearm.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

EndNotes: MS is an abbreviation for Multiple Sclerosis. (I got this "exact" deft. from the National MS Society) MS is a chronic, often disabling disease of the central nervous system. Symptoms/Episodes may be mild such as numbness in the limbs or severe--paralysis or loss of vision. Most people are diagnosed between the ages of 20-40. (3 weeks before the 18th birthday the lying bastages...don't ask) Anywhoo, anything you don't quite understand, etc, just ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Sidenote: I forgot to tell ya..if the conversation, sentence, phrase, whateva looks like the one below, it's in (Force)thought speak. Now, there shouldn't be any conversations like this in my story. Thank goodness...but then again, it could be nice...uh, I'll stop now before I start talking dirty. Ohhh, the possibilities...

--Oh Ani baby.--  
--Yes, oh exaulted one?--

Chapter 2:

"Excuse me? I don't know you or your name, but you expect me to tell  
you mine?"

The man got a startled look on his face, "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu. Surely you know of me."

"No...I don't think so. Sorry."

"What is your name?" He held up the five dollar bill.

"I guess it won't hurt anything by telling you. My name is..my name is..." She frowned, letting out a nervous laugh. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy or something. I know my name. I do...really. It's..it's..." She looked at him with a panicked expression. "I should know what it is, shouldn't I? I remember so many other things...why can't I remember that? And where the hell am I anyway?"

"Come with me. I shall get you the help you need."

"Is it in this building?"

"Do not worry my child. It's just down this way."

Hesitantly she followed the tall man, this Master Mace Windu. _What's with the whole Master thing...kinda kinky if you ask me. _Suddenly he was stalking purposefully through a pair of double doors, leaving her to stand just outside. Grimacing when she heard him apologize for interrupting two people named Master Yoda and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, she frowned wondering why those names sounded familiar.

All of a sudden she heard Master Windu's voice in her head. --Come  
in my child.--

Startled, she walked into the room silently, taking notice of Master  
Windu standing next to an older, grey-haired man. _Must be__  
__Chancellor Palpatine. _ She couldn't help the chill that ran down her  
spine at the thought.

"Master Yoda, this is the one who needs our help." Master Windu  
said, "Child, this is Jedi Master Yoda."

She could feel her eyes widen and her mouth drop as she looked at  
Master Yoda.

He grinned, "Surprised you are."

Dumbly she nodded.

"So, lost as well you are." Master Yoda remarked, "From elsewhere you  
come. Hmmmm, much pain in you I sense."

She paled, "Where am I exactly?"

"You are in Coruscant." A voice to her left answered, and she turned to see two others in the room she had failed to notice before. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

"These names familiar to you they are." Master Yoda came to stand in  
front of her.

Slowly she crouched until she could look into the small Jedi Master's  
eyes. "Help me...please. I don't remember who I am, where I'm from,  
or even how I got here. And yet, I remember things about myself; my  
likes and dislikes, how I was traveling to the library, my MS..."

Yoda watched as her eyes clouded over. "The source of your pain,  
this MS is."

"What exactly is MS?" Windu asked.

Turning to face him, she wondered how to make them understand, "It's  
basically a disease that eats away at the Myelin...uh, it's basically a disease that attacks your immune and central nervous systems, therefore attacking your means of defense against colds and things.  
It can cause all sorts of things in your body, in my case numbness and it has different levels. Right now, my MS is pretty bad. My doctor is afraid the numbness in my hands will spread to my legs and cause paralysis. Even my shots aren't helping." If possible, she got even paler. "My shots! Master Yoda here in Coruscant, do they have something called Avonex or Copaxone?"

"Talk to a healer you must." Yoda said before turning to Obi-Wan and  
Anakin. "Protect and watch for her you will."

Obi-Wan made a motion for Anakin to remain silent, "And what of  
Senator Amidala?"

"Ah...her as well. Both of their lives in danger I see. Busy now you have become."

Standing, she glared at the two Jedi, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me as if I weren't in the room."

"Mi'lady, they mean no harm in it." Chancellor Palpatine said, coming  
to take her hand within his own.

She swiftly pulled it from his grasp and took a few steps back, a frown on her face.

--What is it child?-- Windu asked.

"Uh..." she turned her back to Palpatine, facing Yoda, who had moved  
to stand next to Windu, once more. "When do we leave?"

As Palpatine walked a step closer to her, a pair of eyes narrowed as  
she instinctively took a step closer to Master Yoda.  
"Go with Obi-Wan and Young Skywalker now you will. Meet Senator  
Amidala you must. Tomorrow leave for an unspoken destination you  
shall."

As Palpatine started to take yet another step in her direction, she walked the rest of the way to where Yoda and Windu stood. "And what should you call me? What should anyone call me?"

"Checked your things you have?" Yoda inquired.

Half smiling, she shook her head while checking her pockets. Her small smile faded when she only found the folded library map.

"Do not fret, young one. Pain is overridden with good I know."

She gave him an odd look, "Alrighty then...where to now?"

"We shall escort you to meet with Senator Amidala, and there you will see a healer." Obi-Wan replied.

She frowned as she looked out the window next to them, "Something is  
coming." she whispered, before turning back to Windu and Yoda. "Thank you both for helping me." --Be careful…watch out for everyone not Jedi.-- Quickly she turned to Obi-Wan, missing the look the two Masters shared. "Are you ready?"

Obi-Wan nodded and the three were soon heading down the corridor. 

"Chancellor Palpatine, good day to you." Windu nodded at him before  
leaving the room with Yoda.

"Peculiar her reaction to Palpatine was." Yoda remarked.

"Yes, I thought so too. As was the thought speak she was able to use. And to use it so well...neither Obi-Wan nor Skywalker heard it."

"This I know. Protect her at all costs we must. A key to the balance of good and evil, along with Young Skywalker, I feel she is."

They split ways, each heading for the classrooms they instructed, much upon their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very, truly sorry that it has taken me this long, but just recently I was able to find a notebook with some of the chapters I needed in order to update some of my stories. Also, if any Star Wars facts are false, please accept my apologies and know that I welcome any help. I love Star Wars and all, but, just not...that...much. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars...in fact, I own nothing but my characters. Who are also make believe just so everyone knows. I am not some wackjob that thinks I own fictional characters. Otherwise I would totally own Anakin of the not so old years. I didn't want to say younger years just on the off chance y'all think I meant the kid Anakin. Oooh and maybe Yoda. He'd be totally cool to show off at my younger siblings' school. Hehe. (Ah geez now I am sooo picturing Yoda all surrounded by sugar ridden Earth kids. At Chuckie Cheese.) Lol.

Chapter 3:

As they walked to Senator Amidala's quarters, Anakin couldn't help observing the strange woman. Like Master Yoda, he too could sense great pain and confusion in her. Looking at her clothes he couldn't help but think of what an enigma she was as they were unlike anything he had ever seen, especially the odd object covering her head. It covered so much of her that he wondered if she had any actual hair. Shaking his head, he remembered her obviously negative reaction to Chancellor Palpatine. It was odd that she would be so abrupt with the man, especially if she didn't know him.

Glancing up, she met his eyes. Both were taken aback; her by the stormy blue of his, and him by the amber brown of hers. Suddenly she was slammed into the back of Obi-Wan as he stopped in front of a large door. Rubbing her already sore head under the bridge of her cap, she followed the two men as they went through the now open door. She was the observer as Senator Amidala told the commanding Jedi how she was not in need of their assistance in this matter because it had not yet gotten that bad. However when Obi-Wan began to tell of her own situation, her demeanor changed drastically as she tensed, frowning. Walking to the large window overlooking the city, she was surprised by how quickly it was already starting to get dark out. She muddled through her few memories, trying to figure out who she was and just how she came to be here. As her head began to pound with the effort, she shook her head knowing that realistically, all she needed was a name. Everything she remembered told her what she needed to know about who she was. Out of the blue a young woman appeared at her side.

"My name is Sabe. I serve Senator Amidala as her handmaiden. Come with me please. We must get you cleaned up for the healer."

Nodding briefly, she allowed Sabe to lead her into an adjoing room, blue eyes following her every move. After they were out of the room, Sabe showed her Senator Amidala's bedroom before showing her something Sabe called 'the fresher' to which she just giggled. "It's a shower Sabe...but how do you turn it on?"

Sabe smiled indulgently, "Like this." With a flick of a wrist, Sabe had warm water flowing from the ceiling.

"Wow...a shower where you can't get cold. It's a miracle."

This time it was Sabe who laughed, hanging a towel for her to use. "I'll lay nightclothes on the bed for you to wear."

"Thanks Sabe."

"You're welcome, mi'lady."

With a small bow, Sabe was gone, and she got undressed, only to discover a small pendant hanging around her neck. Frantically her eyes searched the bathroom for mirror, sighing when she found none. Jumping into 'the fresher' she washed as fast as possible. Getting out she wrapped the big soft towel around her body, going into the bedroom once she was dry. She gasped when she laid eyes on the nightgown, it was a gorgeous lavender and a perfect fit. Just as she finished donning the gown, Sabe came rushing in.

"Let me help you with your hair mi'lady."

"Alright. With my hands numb, just, thanks again Sabe. But Sabe? Please don't call me mi'lady, I don't know if I can remember to call you that back."

Without replying, Sabe began to comb her long hair until it danced gently around her, "Your hair is like silk."

"You have silk here?"

Nodding Sabe half smiled, "I forget you're not from here. We have silk here and in my home of Naboo, but it's very hard to find. Which makes it all the more precious and valuable."

Turning, she held up the pendant, "Can you tell me what this says? I can feel an engraving, but there are no mirrors for me to see it."

"I'm afraid I can't read all that well."

"Oh..well, that's okay. What do you say about us learning together? I mean, I don't know how similar your words and letters are to mine, but either way if I'm going to live here, I'd better know."

"Really?"

"Really really," she laughed when Sabe hugged her exuberantly.

Sabe pulled away smiling, "I must go to see to Senator Amidala now. It is now my turn to say thank you, my new friend."

"You're welcome hun, just don't blame me if I get pissy when I get frustrated." With a little wave Sabe breezed out of the room, leaving her to follow more sedately. That changed however when she saw Anakin looking out the window. Excited because, surely he could read the pendant, she rushed over to him. "Anakin. Can you help me?"

He stared at her, stunned by how different she looked. Hair, he found she had in abundance. Thick and long, her straight hair was such a dark brown it could easily be mistaken for black. It swayed with every move of her head and seemed to just beg for his touch. And the gown, it made her look like an ethereal sprite, for it flowed about her like magic. He almost wouldn't recognize her, but for those eyes, by for those eyes. They glowed and sparkled with an energy all their own. He found himself in their depths, getting pulled out only by the waving of hands in front of his face. When he realized they belonged to the beauty in front of him, he blushed slightly, "Yes..sorry..It's just, you look so....different."

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about it." She gently grabbed the pendant from within the gown. Getting even closer to him, she lifted the pendant for him to take, "What does this say Anakin?"

Taking the pendant within his own hands he gulped, thinking of where it had just been resting. Bending his head, his brow furrowed as he read the small writing. "It says..Danae?" Startled when her small hands gripped his own, he stood stock still as he raised his face to look at hers. She beamed at him with a smiled that lit her entire face, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Anakin, thank you. That's it! That's my name!" She pulled back, "I'm Danae." When he opened his mouth to reply, she placed a finger on his lips. "Just a moment. I want to tell Master Yoda and Master Windu." Closing her eyes praying that this worked, she took a deep breath. --My name is Danae.-- When she opened her eyes, she stepped back all the way from Anakin just as a knock sounded on the door.

Anakin walked to the door and admitted the female Jedi healer Yoda had sent over, "Did you hear anything?"

"What?" the healer replied. "I know not what you mean."

"Her name?" When the healer just looked at him blankly, he walked back to Danae and inclined his head towards her. --I heard you Danae.--

--Funny, I can hear you too.--

--Are you being sarcastic?"

--Me? Never..although, you weren't supposed to hear it you know.--

--Well, I did. But why didn't the healer, afterall she is Jedi too. Wonder what it means?--

--Your stuck hearing me no matter what?-- Laughing out loud at his expression, she approached the healer where she now sat. "What do I do?"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

End of Chapter 3


End file.
